Seiso Sekai
by zurironoa
Summary: HikaruxOC AVISO! No tiene nada que ver con OHSHC pero Hikaru es el protagonista junto con mi OC y espero que os guste x3 En el mundo de Seiso se ha desatado una guerra entre la alianza de la luz y la alianza oscura lideradas por los dioses Zeus y Hades. Zuriñe y Hikaru,un par de hados del Fairy Forest, se verán obligados a tomar parte en la lucha de Seiso para salvar el mundo!
1. Cap 1:Fairy Forest

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_Ha habido muchas veces en las que nuestros mayores: abuelos, padres, tíos…etc nos han contado hechos, hechos que han sido relatados durante años y años hasta que al final se han tomado por leyendas debido a su antigüedad._

_Pero...¿qué ocurre cuando aquellos hechos que fueron tomados por leyendas causan un problema en el presente? Es entonces cuando dejamos de pensar que aquello no eran más que mitos para entretener a niños o historias que daban el reconocimiento a nuestro país._

_Veréis…a mí siempre me han contado una historia basada en Grecia hac siglos. Ésta relata la vida de los Dioses Griegos del Olimpo, en especial de dos de ellos: Zeus y Hades._

_Todo dio comienzo cuando Cronos y Rea tuvieron 6 hijos: Hestia, Deméter, Hera, Hades, Poseidón y Zeus._

_Pasando los años Cronos, el cabeza de familia, debía tomar la decisión de quién se haría cargo del Monte Olimpo. Obviamente no elegiría como líder a ninguna de sus hijas debido al típico machismo de antaño, de modo que tuvo que decidir entre los tres varones de su descendencia._

_Tras meditarlo durante días nombró a su hijo menor Zeus gobernador de todos los dioses ya que su coraje y astucia eran insuperables en comparación a la de sus hermanos. Lleno de ira a causa de la noticia su hermano mayor Hades quiso destronar a Zeus tratando de asesinarle, pero fue en vano._

_Decepcionado por su comportamiento cobarde y rencoroso Zeus destinó a Hades al Inframundo, dónde allí se haría cargo de los muertos y los hijos de Satán._

_Trascurrieron los años hasta que siglos después, Hades reunió a los seres diabólicos y desdichados del más allá en aras de venganza para acabar con Zeus y el resto de los seres bondadosos que se interpusieran en su camino. Y esa época…transcurre en el año 1422 D.C, es decir…el día de hoy..._

**Capítulo 1: Fairy Forest**

Un nuevo día amanece en el Fairy Forest. Los primeros rayos de sol alumbran el manantial, los pajaritos empiezan a piar para darnos los buenos días como de costumbre, las mariposas revolotean, los árboles empiezan a absorber la luz del día y…

-¡SUELTA ESO!

-¡ES MÍO!¡PAPÁ ME LO DIO PARA QUE PUDIERA ADIESTRAR A HEIDDEN!

-¡PAPÁ NOS LO DIO A LOS DOS!

…y los gritos de esos enanos me despiertan como todas las mañanas…

-¿Que os pasa ahora piojos? #¬¬-pregunta una joven con voz cansada mientras se ve como levanta la cabeza de su almohada adormilada y completamente despeinada.

Al momento dos niños de unos 7 años en apariencia iguales se giran mirando a la muchacha y gritando al unísono.

-¡ME QUIERE QUITAR EL DOMINADOR!

Ésta deja salir un molesto gruñido mientras da un salto de su cama hecha a base de hojas y toma del pescuezo a sus dos hermanos.

-Aldair, Aidan…o dejáis de pelear en mi habitación u os corro a patadas ¬¬

-Puuuuuuuh…No es solo tuya XP-protesta uno de ellos-Althea y Neferteid también duermen aquí.

-Bueno, me da igual. De todas formas este no es vuestro dormitorio así que…¡YA ESTÁIS SALIENDO DE AQUÍ! o#

Dicho esto los empuja fuera y sacude sus manos dispuesta a volver a su cama cuando…

-¡ZURIÑE, SON LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA!¡¿PRETENDES PASARTE EL DÍA EN LA CAMA O QUE?!

Al oír los gritos de su padre se muerde el labio inferior mirando al techo procurando no gritar de rabia, se sienta en un pequeño tronquito frente a un pequeño trozo de cristal que le sirve como espejo y empieza recoger su pelo en dos coletas estilo oriental y poniendo sobre su cabeza una pañoleta roja. Tras eso se levanta de aquél extraño asiento suspirando mientras estira su cuerpo de 13 centímetros y agita sus pequeñas alitas dando un bostezo cuando…un momento…¿alas?¿13 centímetros? ¡Ah coño! Es verdad, si esa tipa soy yo jajajajaja.

En fin, ya que estamos me presentaré. Me llamo Zuriñe, tengo 17 años y soy una de las hadas que habitan en el Fairy Forest. Vivo en uno de los árboles que dan frente al manantial sagrado del bosque, en un pequeño Abeto muy bien conservado. Por supuesto no vivo sola, mi familia está conmigo.

Os explicaré un poco de que va todo esto.

El Fairy Forest es un bosque encantado situado al sur de Grecia dónde habitan todas las hadas del mundo Seiso. Cada dinastía de hadas tiene sus propias habilidades para ayudar a la fauna y la flora del mundo entero. En cuanto a mi familia, la dinastía Roronoa, se encarga de llevar envíos a otros seres míticos que habitan en este pequeño mundo de fantasía desde hace generaciones. Se podría decir que…somos los mensajeros de los seres míticos. Por supuesto para este trabajo necesitamos muchísimo personal, a eso se debe que mi familia sea tan numerosa. Haré unas leves presentaciones de cada miembro de la familia.

-¿Has visto?¿Lo has visto?¡¿Qué horas son estas de levantarse eh?!

Éste es mi padre Zeihar, tiene 44 años y es el cabeza de nuestra familia. Cómo habréis podido apreciar es muy quisquilloso con la hora. Nos tiene trabajando desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 10 de la noche.¡¿Pero quién coño quiere hacer envíos a esas horas?!¡Por el amor de dios, un poquito de compasión!

Luego están sus hijos, es decir, nosotros. Somos siete hermanos, 4 chicos y 3 chicas y yo soy justo la del medio.

-Papá, deja a Zuri, ya haré yo el turno de mañana por ella-responde un chico de cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta y una agradable sonrisa.

-Ni hablar Darian, no te escaquearás del turno de noche ¬¬

Él es Darian, el mayor de todos nosotros. Tiene 23 años, es muy maduro y responsable.

-Cierto Darian-responde una chica de cabello largo y rubio sentándose a su lado-Si haces el turno de mañana Zuriñe tendrá que hacer el de noche y no creo que quiera salir del bosque con todas esas criaturas merodeando por allí.

Ella es la segunda, mi hermana Neferteid. Tiene 22 años, es amable y cariñosa…desde que mi madre falleció se ha hecho cargo de todos nosotros y lo cierto es que nos ha cuidado muy bien.

-Ja! Pues mejor así-dice divertido un chico de tez bronceada y cabello verde-Que se la coman los lobos, de ese modo no tendremos que volver a verla ¬_¬

-Tú cállate idiota ¬¬

El tercero por no decir el peor es Zoro, 19 años, la única habilidad de la que dispone es la de joderme por diversión las 24 horas del día y si se aburre se las pasa vagueando sin mover un puñetero dedo.

-Lo de Zuriñe da igual papá ÒoÓ Yo lo único que quiero es que le digas a Aidan que el dominador me pertenece.

-¡De eso nada Pá!¡Dijiste que me lo dabas a mí! o

Por debajo mío están los gemelos Aldair y Aidan, tienen 7 años y están en la típica fase insoportable de: "No comparto nada con mi hermano".

-El dominador os lo di a los dos, ¿o acaso creísteis que os dejaría domar un pájaro solos? ¬¬

En eso se oyen unos pequeños llantos y mi padre da un golpe en la mesa.

-De puta madre, ya habéis despertado a la niña ¬¬

Por último la menor de familia, Althea. Tiene 8 meses y nunca ha conocido a nuestra madre ya que murió mucho antes de que su rosa se abriera.

Este la coge en brazos y vuelve a acercarse con ella a la mesa.

-Me da igual que Darian quiera cubrirte el turno de mañana. Te toca hacer el envío y punto ¬¬

-Papá, ni siquiera voy a salir del Fairy Forest-protesto molesta-Los envíos de por la mañana solo van dirigidos a las hadas de la aldea, pueden esperar un par de horas más sin su adorado correo ¬3¬

-¡ME DA IGUAL!-grita dando otro golpe en la mesa con la niña sujeta en un brazo-Durante años nuestra familia ha sido puntual con los envíos de sus clientes.¡No voy a cambiar esa tradición solo porque tenga unos hijos holgazanes! .

-Joder viejo, como te pasas ¬¬-responde Zoro molesto.

-Sí, nosotros cumplimos como mensajeros. No tienes porque tratarnos así ¬¬-digo siguiendo la queja de mi hermano cuando bufamos al unísono-No tienes derecho a decir que somos vagos ¬3¬

-¿Por qué siempre hablará quién menos puede? U¬_¬-susurra Darian mirándonos con una gota en la sien.

Mi padre da un suspiro retirándose el cabello de poco pelo (XD) y se acerca a mí entregándome la bolsa roja y negra de mensajera con un paquete.

-Por suerte hoy tienes poco que hacer, solo tendrás que llevar un envió al otro lado del manantial.

-Está bien-suspiro dándome por vencida mientras pongo la bolsa alrededor de mi cuello-¿Y a quién debo entregarle éste paquete?

En eso miro la dirección y siento como un desagradable escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo. Lentamente desvió la mirada a mi padre quién me dedica una divertida e inocente sonrisa y entonces lo entiendo todo.

-¡CABRÓN!¡LO HAS HECHO A POSTA!¡POR ESTO QUERÍAS QUE HICIESE EL TURNO DE MAÑANA ¿VERDAD?!

Éste se encoge de hombros escondiéndose tras Neferteid sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

-Lo hago por ti cariño, es un buen momento para entablar conversación con el hijo de los Hitachiin XD

-¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar con ese idiota!-grito azotándole con el abrecartas en la cabeza-¡No pienso entregar este envío!¡Que lo haga Darian, ya haré yo el turno de noche!

Al oír eso Darian desvía la mirada y se aleja disimuladamente del comedor mientras que el cabeza de familia intenta protegerse de mis golpes.

-Zuriñe…no puedes seguir enfadada toda la vida con él, tienes que tratar de hacer las paces, Hikaru es tu prometido n.ñU-trata de convencerme con tono suave a pesar de los golpes que le sigo asestando.

-¡Que yo recuerde nunca acepté el compromiso con semejante idiota!

-Claro que no nena, lo acepté yo por ti -.-U-responde éste lleno de chichones-Si cuando os prometimos eras un hada recién salida del capullito de flor.

-Aaaaagh!

Suelto el abrecartas tirándolo al suelo y empiezo a dar vueltas sin sentido enojada.

-¡¿Y porque de todos los hijos que has tenido solo me has prometido a mí con alguien?!

-¡Porque naciste el mismo año que los hijos de la familia de hados más prestigiosa del bosque!-responde éste-Además, Takuo y yo hemos sido amigos toda la vida y acordamos que si teníamos hijos los prometeríamos para enlazar las familias Roronoa e Hitachiin.

-¡¿Y porque no me prometiste con Kaoru?!¡Él es el único inteligente entre esos dos hermanos!

-¡¿Pero acaso crees que en ese momento sabía quién era el listo?! Yo les dije a sus padres: "Quiero prometer a mi hija con alguno de vuestros niños". Y ellos me preguntaron:"¿Con cuál?" Y elegí al azar porque eran completamente iguales…¡No puedo elegir entre gemelos porque no sé diferenciarlos!

Al oír eso uno de mis hermanos gemelos nos mira con sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

-¿O sea que no puedes diferenciarnos?¿Para ti somos exactamente iguales?

Mi padre se acerca corriendo a él mostrando una tierna sonrisa de progenitor modelo.

-Claro que no Aldair…Soy vuestro padre y para mí siempre seréis únicos n_n

-Papá…soy Aidan, Aldair es el de la izquierda ¬¬

-O_O! Emmmmm…U¬¬…Ahora estoy hablando con tu hermana cariño. No te metas en las conversaciones cuando papá está platicando ¿sí? n_ñU

-¬¬…

Antes de que éste pueda volver al tema de conversación anterior lo callo con un molesto gruñido y salgo de mi casa árbol con el paquete. Empiezo a agitar mis pequeñas alas mientras voy en dirección a la otra punta del manantial dónde se encontraba el gigantesco árbol de la familia Hitachiin, os hablaré un poco de ella.

La dinastía Hitachiin es considerada una de las mejores de todo Fairy Forest. Sus miembros son adiestrados para sanar a cualquier animal, se podría decir que son los veterinarios del mundo Seiso.

En caso de que el potencial del hado o hada de esa familia sea bastante elevado también puede aprender hechizos sanadores para curar humanos o a cualquier ser mítico, es por eso que la familia es tan reconocida entre los de nuestra especie como ya mencioné anteriormente.

Y ahora os explicaré la clase de relación que mantiene mi familia con esa otra.

Desde generaciones, los Roronoa e Hitachiin siempre han trabajado en equipo unos con otros, por lo que siempre se desatan lazos amistosos entre ambas familias. Eso pasó con mi padre y Takuo, el patriarca de la otra dinastía.

Hace 17 años, Takuo y su esposa Yuzuha tuvieron dos hijos gemelos que nacieron de la flor Iris. Fue entonces cuando yo nací del Lirio que había justo al lado unos meses más tarde.

Cuando esto ocurre los hados lo toman como señal de pacto entre los dos niños que han nacido y en caso de que sean hombre y mujer se les promete, es tradición hacer eso y es exactamente lo que me ha pasado a mí con uno de esos gemelos, que curiosamente es con el que no me llevo. Es tan idiota, tan superficial, tan…

-¡Ey! Mira quién está ahí, si es la señorita "puedo con todo lo que me pongan" ¬_¬

…Niño, claramente es como un niño.

Al escuchar aquella voz me paro en una de las rocas que hay en el manantial alzando la vista hacia el abeto que se encuentra justo en frente. En una de sus ramas está Hikaru acompañado como siempre de su hermano gemelo Kaoru, que es clavado a él físicamente pero nada tiene que ver con el carácter.

Al ver la sonrisa de superioridad que el mayor de los gemelos me dedica suspiro con indiferencia retirándome el flequillo e imitándolo.

-¡Ey! Mira quién está ahí, el idiota "Me creo demasiado importante como para preocuparme por los demás"

Éste deja salir una sarcástica carcajada y desvía la mirada aún sonriente.

-No conseguirás picarme enana.

-Mido 13 centímetros ¬¬

-Te sigo ganando por dos ¬_¬

Antes de que pueda decir nada Kaoru interviene en nuestra conversación con su clásica sonrisa llena de amabilidad y ternura.

-Buenos días Zuri-chan, ya veo que hoy te toca turno de mañana n_n

-Sí…-respondo dejando salir una mueca de desagrado y mostrándoles el paquete-Mi padre me ha encargado que os traiga esto.

Al verlo Hikaru baja volando rápidamente hasta la roca en la que estoy de pie.

-¡Oh, genial!¡Llevo días esperándolo!-dice sonriente mientras me arrebata el paquete sin dar si quiera un simple "gracias".

Al ver como sube a la rama y empieza a quitar ansiosamente el envoltorio me acerco a ellos con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es?

-Algo que no te incumbe ¬¬

-Hikaru, no seas grosero ¬¬-contesta su hermano dándole un leve zape en la cabeza para luego mirarme-Es una flauta travesera barroca.

Al ver el instrumento recién sacado del paquete recuerdo.

-Aaaaaah sí…mi padre me dijo algo de que estabais en adiestramiento para aprender a llamar a los animales.

-Así es, gracias a la flauta barroca podremos solicitar ayuda de la fauna cada vez que queramos n_n

-Exacto, Kaoru y yo ya hemos pasado al nivel de dominar animales porque aprobamos todas las clases de sanación de nuestra familia-responde Hikaru poniéndose en pie mientras me mira nuevamente sonriendo con prepotencia-¿Y tú Zuriñe?¿Cuando vas a recibir tu flauta barroca? ¬_¬

-La recibí el mes pasado -3-

-O-O!

En eso se oye como Kaoru deja escapar una pequeña carcajada girando su cabeza hacia otro lado para que no se le oiga.

-Menuda rotura te ha hecho-susurra entre divertidas risitas.

-#¬/¬….Bueno, pero dudo que sepa invocar a la fauna tan bien como yo ù/ú

Dicho esto se acerca a un pájaro que hay en la rama de al lado y me dirige una mirada de superioridad.

-Observa y aprende, verás como soy todo en experto ¬¬

En eso desvía la vista hacia el pájaro a unos metros de distancia y coge aire en sus pulmones para hacer sonar la flauta, aunque sus notas se escuchan desafinadas y eso hace que el ave empiece a piar de irritación volando rápidamente hasta Hikaru y empujándolo del árbol haciéndole caer al estanque.

Kaoru y yo vemos la caída y cuando éste asoma la cabeza del agua no podemos evitar echarnos a reír.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XD

-#¬/¬ Grrrrrrr…¡MALDITO PÁJARO! /#

-Ya veo que eres todo un experto Hikaru…¡EXPERTO EN CAGARLA! JAJAJAJAJAJA XD-digo burlona agarrando mi tripa ya que siento un leve dolor de tanto reírme.

El pelirrojo sale del agua completamente sonrojado y molesto escurriendo su ropa y sacudiendo las alas.

Al ver que todavía sigo mofándome de él gruñe furioso y estalla de la rabia.

-¡CÁLLATE!¡NO ERES QUIÉN PARA REÍRTE!¡TE RECUERDO QUE EL OTRO DÍA FUISTE TÚ LA QUE CALLO AL MANANTIAL!

Al oír eso dejo de reír y respondo con los mismos gritos del chico e igual de molesta.

-¡¿Y QUIÉN FUE EL IMBÉCIL QUE ME EMPUJÓ?!

-Chicos…dejad de discutir…U¬¬-suplica Kaoru tratando de calmarnos.

-¡ES ÉL EL QUE NO ACEPTA UNA CRÍTICA!

-JA!¡¿QUÉ YO NO ACEPTO UNA CRÍTICA?!¡SI ERES TÚ LA QUE MOSQUEA CADA 5 SEGUNDOS POR NADA!

-¡He dicho que paréis ya! o

Cuando veo el enfado del menor de los gemelos suspiro de mala gana tomando mi bolsa de mensajera.

-¿Sabes que? Me voy a casa, ya he terminado mi trabajo en este lugar ù.ú

Tras decir esto salgo volando de aquél lugar dejando solos a los gemelos mientras percibo sus miradas clavadas en mi nuca.

††~¤~††

Y así transcurren la horas poco a poco, llego a casa, cómo, vuelvo a salir, paso el rato en el manantial, cuido de las flores, me tumbo en el césped cubierto de flores, me hecho una siesta de 2 horas…Y así hasta que llega la noche, vuelvo a casa y…

-¿Qué sucede? O.O

Nada más entrar por la puerta veo a toda la familia alrededor de la mesa en silencio, con la mirada fija en un trozo de papel situado en el centro del tablero. Al oír mi voz padre me alza la cabeza para mirarme.

-Zuriñe…

-Padre, el turno de noche me corresponde a mí, deja que haga la entrega-corta Darian al hombre antes de que éste pueda hablar más.

-Viejo, Darian se pasa el día trabajando-interviene también Zoro-Será mejor que descanse, puedes confiarme la tarea a mí.

No responde, solo se limita a sacudir la cabeza de un lado para otro apenado. Mientras yo me acerco a la mesa cada vez más confusa con una ingenua sonrisa.

-¿Estáis insistiendo por realizar un envío a la noche? No me lo puedo creer, la suma que ofrezcan al mensajero debe ser muy grande.

Todos vuelven a mirarme seriamente en silencio y mi padre toma la carta que hay en la mesa.

-Es a ella a quién ha solicitado, deberá realizar el encargo.

-¡Pero padre…!-protesta Neferteid preocupada.

-Eh, eh, eh…-digo metiéndome en medio de esa conversación sin sentido-¿Me queréis explicar que pasa aquí?

En eso mi padre vuelve a mirarme seriamente y responde.

-Zuriñe…tienes que salir a entregar un mandato.

Al decir aquello miro por una de las ventanas viendo que es noche cerrada y no se oyen más que búhos.

-¿Ahora? ._.

Éste asiente con la cabeza y dejo salir una carcajada.

-Jajajajajaja que bueno papá, por un momento me lo había creído XD

-Es cierto-contesta seriamente.

Me percato de que no bromea y suelto un bufido.

-¡¿Pero quién te has creído que soy?,¿Mensajera 24 horas?!¡Ya hice mi turno de mañana, no pienso volver a salir fuera a estas horas!

Antes de que siga protestando el cabeza de familia me tapa la boca con su mano mostrándome la carta.

-Escúchame Zuriñe…no es un encargo normal. El cliente de este envío no es otro que Zeus.

Al escuchar eso frunzo el ceño como si se tratase de una broma.

-¿Zeus?-pregunto incrédula-¿El señor relámpagos?

-Zeus, el líder de los dioses de toda Grecia-me corrige él aún serio.

-Sí, bueno, también se le llama así-contesto indiferente empezando a acomodarme en la mesa del comedor para cenar.

-Zuriñe, no se trata de ninguna broma-dice Nerfertid mirándome preocupada-El señor Zeus quiere que le llevemos un encargo traído desde China.

-¿Y porque no se lo lleva Darian? ¬3¬

En eso mi padre vuelve a acercarse a mí mostrándome la carta.

-Quiere que se lo lleves tú, lo dice claramente aquí:

"Deseo que el mensajero que traiga ese importante envío a mi destino sea expresamente tu hija mediana, si es cualquier otro no le abriré las puerta del Limbo. Es de suma importancia que el paquete llegue en menos de una semana si queremos frenar esta catástrofe Zeihar. Espero que no me decepciones, confío en ti.

Atentamente: Zeus"

-¿Y porque a yo? ¬¬

-No lo sé…bueno sí, pero…

Éste me toma de los hombros mirando cada vez más serio y preocupado.

-Hija mía…no puedo decirte que está pasando. Pero es de gran importancia que realices este envío.

-Papá…

-Por favor…

Al ver su rostro sé que habla en serio, no entiendo que necesidades impulsan al Dios del Limbo a pedirme que le lleve ese encargo.

Sé que mi familia tubo trato durante generaciones con Hermes.

Pero hace tiempo que desapareció y el Limbo se quedó sin Dios mensajero. Cuando mi padre se enteró tubo que acudir a Zeus el mes pasado y estuvieron hablando de cosas que solo contó a Darian y Neferteid por ser los mayores de los hermanos.

Yo nunca me enteré de que trataba el asunto, pero estoy segura de que tenía algo que ver con las afueras del Fairy Forest.

¿Será que el mundo Seiso está siendo destruido poco a poco?¿Será esa la catástrofe de la que habla el líder de los Dioses griegos?

-Está bien…-suspiro-Dame el paquete, saldré ahora mismo en dirección hacia el Monte Olimpo.

Al oír eso asiente con la cabeza y corre para buscar el envío. Mientras Zoro se acerca a mí disimuladamente.

-Espero que tengas cuidado microbio, no sabes dónde te has metido-dice seriamente.

-¿Y tú sí?-preguntó con indiferencia.

Para mi sorpresa Zoro no dice nada, tan solo se limita a contestar…

-El cielo y el Inframundo están en guerra, y el envío que lleves a Zeus tiene mucho que ver con ese tema. Así que te repito: Ten cuidado.

Cuando dice aquello quedo totalmente embobada y en silencio, jamás había visto a mi hermano hablando tan en serio. Lo único que se me ocurre hacer es tragar saliva y asentir asustada con la cabeza. De repente salgo del shock al ver que mi padre se encuentra frente a mí entregándome una cadena con algo redondo.

-¿Un medallón?

Éste asiente.

-Es lo que debes llevarle a Zeus…por suerte el dios es considerado y pidió que lo hicieran en tamaño de hada para que pudieras llevarlo al cuello. Ya sabes que si lo hubiesen traído en tamaña normal..

-Lo tendría que llevar a rastras…Lo sé papá -.-U

Miro el medallón, es de oro y en él se encuentran unas letras chinas con un dragón en el centro.

-Protégelo, que nadie te lo quite ¿de acuerdo?

-Descuida-digo calzándome dispuesta a salir de casa.

-Zuriñe, en serio, ten cuidado.

Lo miro nuevamente y denotó que solo hay preocupación en su rostro. Le doy un abrazo de consuelo con las típicas palabras clásicas de una película.

-Estaré bien, volveré antes de que os deis cuenta.

Dicho esto tomo mi bolsa saliendo de casa hasta que Zoro suspira levantándose de su sitio.

-Deja que te acompañe hasta la salida del bosque-dice saliendo conmigo mientras mete en un pequeño bote 2 luciérnagas.

Ambos salimos de allí dejando a la familia sola.

Mientras tanto…

††~¤~††

-Maldita niña, esta se cree que soy idiota .

Hikaru arroja la pequeña pelota de goma contra la pared de su habitación mientras que Kaoru suspira asomándose a la ventana.

-La culpa es tuya por darte aires de grandeza y luego pasa lo que pasa.

-¡¿Y eso que?!¡No justifica el comportamiento tan grosero que tiene conmigo!¡Soy su prometido!¡Supuestamente a la larga seré el padre de sus hijos!¡No tiene derecho a tratarme como me trata!

-Tal vez si no estuvieras burlándote de ella a todas horas…-.-

-Vamos Kaoru, tan solo lo hago para divertirme. Si Zuriñe tuviese un poco de sentido del humor te aseguro que nos llevaríamos mucho mejor .

-Hablando de Zuriñe…O.O-dice éste mirando por la ventana-¿No es esa que va con un botecito de luciérnaga hacia la salida del bosque?

-¡¿Qué?!

Hikaru se acerca corriendo hasta vernos a Zoro y a mí en dirección a la salida y mira a Kaoru confuso.

-Es un poco tarde para que salgan a llevar encargos ¿no crees?

-Sí, bueno, al menos va con su hermano.

-Pero tenía turno de mañana, supuestamente ahora no debería salir.

-Vaya Hikaru, sí que está bien informado de los turnos de Zuriñe ¬_¬

Al decir eso el chico se sonroja levemente.

-Ejemmm…ù/ú Lo digo porque esta mañana nos ha llevado el encargo so memo.

-Ah, entonces no sé O.O

-¿Y si vamos a preguntar?

-¿Eh? ._.

††~¤~††

-En fin…tienes una semana para llegar al Limbo. No defraudes al viejo.

-Descuida Zoro, yo no soy como tú ¬_¬

-O.O….¡¿QUÉ HAS QUERIDO DECIR CON ESO MOCOSA?!

-Me voy ya o de lo contrario no llegaré en la vida-digo como excusa para no discutir.

Zoro me extiende uno de sus botecitos con una luciérnaga sonriendo levemente.

-Esto te alumbrará durante la noche.

-Gracias-respondo regresándole la sonrisa.

-Bueno…

Un largo silencio nos invade a ambos y Zoro suspira.

-Buen viaje.

Asiento, sé que mi hermano está tan preocupado como mi padre, pero Zoro es Zoro, y antepone su orgullo a todo. Me giro y finalmente salgo del bosque dejando solo al chico, y a los pocos segundos de irme…

-¡Ey!

El peliverde se gira al oír dos voces conocidas.

-Ah, sois vosotros -.-

Los gemelos jadean de cansancio frente a Zoro y Hikaru consigue pronunciar las primeras palabras.

-¿A dónde ha ido Zuriñe?

-Tiene que hacer un encargo para Zeus.

-¡¿PARA ZEUS?!-gritan los gemelos al unísono.

-Sí, estará aquí en una semana o algo así. No os preocupéis -.-

El mayor de los gemelos dirige la vista a la salida del bosque.

-Pero…hay noche cerrada.¿Tan importante es ese encargo?¿vas a dejar que vaya sola?

Zoro se encoge de hombros girándose en dirección a su árbol.

-Por desgracia no me han solicitado para este envío ¬3¬

Dicho aquello sale volando en dirección a casa y al poco rato no hay rastro de él.

Los Hitachiin quedan en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que Kaoru se percata de la expresión horrorizada y preocupada de su hermano el cuál no deja de mirar la salida del bosque.

-….

-….

-Ve con ella.

Al oír aquello Hikaru se gira frunciendo el ceño y Kaoru suspira.

-Seamos sinceros Hikaru, estás preocupado por ella.

-¡QUÉ?!¡NO! O/O

-A mí no me engañas…ya son muchos años colega ¬.¬

El pelirrojo desvía la mirada completamente sonrojado y Kaoru sonríe tiernamente.

-Vamos, aún estás a tiempo de alcanzarla. Y si algo malo pasa estarás para protegerla, al fin y al cabo eres su prometido ¿no es así? n_n

-Kaoru…yo…ú_ù

-¡Venga!-le corta éste dándole un leve empujoncito hasta la salida.

Hikaru guarda silencio mirándolo y su hermano amplía la sonrisa.

-Vuelve pronto ¿eh? XD

Éste le regresa el gesto y sale corriendo hacia la salida mientras Kaoru observa como desaparece entre las sombras de la noche.

Y aquí empieza mi historia, bueno, más bien nuestra historia, la historia de Seiso dónde conoceré a un montón de bichos raros y todo eso jajajaja XD

Lo que me recuerda…como va encontrarme Hikaru si…

-O-O….He salido a buscar a Zuriñe en plena noche cerrada y no he traído nada que pueda darme luz para no perderme.

*silencio incómodo mientras se oyen a los búhos y los aullidos de un lobo*

Continuará…


	2. Cap 2: Necrono,el hombre sospechoso

**~~ Capítulo 2: Necrono, el hombre sospechoso ~~**

Zuriñe volaba por el bosque con su pequeño bote de luciérnaga sujeto en la mano. Los aullidos de los lobos eran cada vez más audibles y los búhos no dejaban de ulular, lo cuál hacía más aterrador aquél sitio. La chica tragó saliva forzándose así misma una asustada sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo porque lo llaman "El bosque oscuro" ^_^U-susurró mientras seguía agitando sus alitas de las cuáles oía el sonido debido al enorme silencio que extendía el lugar.

Lo cierto es que Zuriñe había hecho encargos fuera del Fairy Forest innumerables veces, pero nunca de noche. Aquella era la primera vez que salía de su aldea cuando la luna estaba en el cielo.

-"Y la última…"-pensó estremecida mientras trataba de mantener el brazo firme para no espantar a la luciérnaga que seguía dentro del minúsculo candil.

En eso cogió el medallón de oro que llevaba atado al cuello y quedó mirándolo para intentar ignorar el horrible territorio en el que se encontraba. Por más que le diera vueltas no encontraba una respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Para que demonios querrá Zeus esta cadena barata? ¬¬-dijo mientras miraba el objeto-Seguro que ni siquiera es de oro auténtico.

Desvió la vista hacia el dragón estampado en el centro del medallón, su alargado cuerpo recorría dos caracteres chinos y justo debajo de estos se encontraba otro: "肖龍" "李"

-Me pregunto cuál será su significado…

De pronto oyó un ruido a sus espaldas y sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Se giró rápida mirando la profundidad del bosque que había dejado atrás. No se veía absolutamente nada, todo estaba oscuro y no parecía que nadie anduviera cerca, pero por si acaso se arriesgó a preguntar.

-¿Q-q-quién anda ahí?-preguntó con voz temblorosa. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Suspiró llevándose una de las manos al pecho.

-Tengo que relajarme…deben ser los nervios. Por eso estoy tan…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Soltó un grito exageradamente alto en cuanto sintió que una mano le había agarrado del hombro. Instintivamente comenzó a dar patadas en modo de defensa sin dejar de chillar cuando oyó unas claras palabras.

-¡Cálmate, soy yo!

Al momento de escuchar aquella voz conocida enmudeció completamente mirando tras de si. Hikaru estaba allí, agitando sus alas tanto como ella para mantenerse en el aire. La castaña gritó molesta.

-¡NO VUELVAS A DARME UN SUSTO ASÍ! O#

El muchacho le tapó la boca rápidamente.

-Chsssss…No grites tanto-susurró tratando de que se relajara pero sin obtener resultado alguno, pues ésta le dio un mordisco en toda la mano haciendo que la apartara rápidamente-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH ZORRA!

Una vez consiguió quitárselo de encima miró a Hikaru por unos segundos hasta reaccionar del todo.

-¡¿Qué coño haces aquí?!

El le regresó una mueca de desagrado.

-Que desagradable eres, he venido a buscarte ¬¬

-¿A buscarme?-preguntó la chica incrédula-Lo siento pero no he venido al bosque por placer, estoy trabajando, tengo que llevar un envío al…¬¬

-Al Monte Olimpo, ya lo sé-la cortó éste-Tu hermano me ha contado lo del encargo de Zeus.

Zuriñe quedó en silencio un tanto desconcertada y éste suspiró.

-Idiota…no pensarías que te iban a dejar ir sola hasta Atenas con una semana de travesía de por medio ¿no?

-¿Qué?

Hikaru desvió la vista de la chica incómodo. Él deseaba acompañarla en su viaje por si se metía en algún problema y necesitaba ayuda, pero sabía perfectamente que Zuriñe no le dejaría sabiendo que iba por voluntad propia. De modo que se le ocurrió la excusa perfecta…

-Digamos que…tu padre está muy preocupado por ti y me ha pedido que te acompañe, a fin de cuentas dos hacen más que uno U.U

-Pero…¿por qué tú?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¬¬-contestó el chico indignado-Es obvio que me ha mandado venir porque soy tu prometido-fue la mejor evasiva que tuvo para contestar.

La pequeña hada guardó silencio meditando. Conociendo a su padre no era de extrañar que le hubiera pedido el favor a Hikaru solo por eso. Miró al rostro del chico, quién la observaba detenidamente con una esperanzadora e inocente sonrisa que claramente decía "Vamos porfaaaaa, deja que te acompañe. Me muero por salir de viaje y joder gente nueva" sí, sin duda su mirada decía eso.

-Pero más vale que no me supongas un retraso. Como sea así juro que te corto los huevos ¬¬

-JA! Encima no me vengas con exigencias, ¿crees que te he seguido por gusto? Si por mí fuera te dejaría a merced de los lobos que merodean el bosque oscuro. Pero como soy un hombre, no voy a hacerlo ¬¬

-JA!-dijo éste imitando su carcajada llena de sarcasmo-Más que un hombre eres una pulga.

Al oír eso Hikaru se mordió el labio inferior lleno de rabia viendo como la castaña de la pañoleta avanzaba.

-¡A la mierda contigo!¡Venir hasta aquí me ha supuesto un esfuerzo horrible!¡¿Y encima tienes el descaro de insultarme?! Ala maja, ahí te quedas. Yo paso ser el canguro de niñas mimadas como tú ù.ú

-Pues vale -.-

-¡Pues eso! ¬¬

Dicho aquello el joven hado echó a volar entre la oscuridad del bosque dejando sola a la castaña la cuál ni se molesto en mirar si su compañero iba por el camino correcto o no. Así era aquella pareja de caprichosa y testaruda.

††~¤~††

-Qué es un hombre…¡y una mierda! ù.ú#-susurraba la hadita mientras seguía volando-Aún así…

Se giró volviendo a ver lo profundo y oscuro que estaba el bosque.

-Me he vuelto a quedar sola…T^T

-Jejejeje…

En eso la joven escuchó unas pequeñas risas totalmente ajenas, volvió a girarse como había echo anteriormente.

-¿Hikaru?¿Eres tú?-preguntó esperanzadoramente.

-Jejejejeje…

Aquellas risas se oían cada vez más y más cerca.

-Hikaru…ya vale, me estoy asustando U¬¬

-Si temes de unas simples risas…no durarás mucho en este bosque-contestó una voz desconocida.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Zuriñe giró mirando a todo su alrededor hasta dar con dos ojos amarillos que la miraban entre dos árboles. La muchacha acercó el bote de luciérnaga hacia aquél rincón alumbrándolo un poco, allí vio a un hombre apoyado sobre uno de los troncos. Rondaba los 25 años, era bastante alto, cabello negro de melena, tez pálida y una mirada que a primera vista no inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Relájate pequeña hada-dijo éste al ver la expresión de la chica-No tienes de que temer.

-Emmmm…no temo-respondió ella retrocediendo poco a poco.

-Entonces…¿por qué vuelas en dirección contraria hacia mí?-preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba.

El hada sintió un desagradable escalofrío y volvió a mirarlo desconfiadamente.

-"Parece muy humano…no tiene rasgos de licántropo, tampoco es un elfo...si no tendría orejas largas…,¿y un titán? Ummmm no, no, lo cierto es que de ser así lo habría percibido al momento."

-¿Porque me miras así?

Ésta le dirigió un gesto serio subiéndose en la rama de uno de los árboles mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Eres humano?

El tipo asintió con su amable sonrisa e inalterable sonrisa.

-Así es n_n

-¿Y porque no huyes al verme?

Cierto era lo que decía la pequeña hada. En el mundo Seiso habitaban todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, pero los humanos eran una raza aparte. Al no tener poderes y sentirse incapaces de combatir contra los seres mágicos estos temían tratar con los de diferente especie. Por eso se apartaban creando lugares solo para los de su especie como ciudades, pueblos y aldeas dónde los seres mágicos no podían entrar, al menos en su forma original ya que si los humanos les descubrían gritaban como locos y algunos se rebelaban tratando de matar a cualquier criatura ya fuera sanguinaria o no.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se acercó poco a poco a ella.

-Soy un ermitaño. Los de mi pueblo me desterraron porque sugerí que dejásemos de lado las diferencias entre humanos y seres mágicos. Verás…soy científico.

-¡Oh, perfecto!¿Y te han desterrado para que hagas experimentos con las criaturas mágicas? n_n Lo siento amigo, pero yo paso ¬¬-respondió echando a volar para tratar de alejarse de él cuando…

-No tienes ni idea Zuriñe.

Al oír aquello quedó completamente paralizada girándose para verlo nuevamente shockeada.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Tal y como dije antes…me han desterrado por querer tratar con otras especies-respondió él ampliando su sonrisa-Y también por tratar con el dios Zeus.

Zuriñe pestañeó sorprendida y bajó rápidamente a la rama otra vez.

-¿Qué sabes de Zeus?

-Bastante, soy uno de sus aliados en la guerra entre el cielo y el inframundo. Y sé que te ha encargado llevarle el medallón imperial de la reencarnación de Luou Xiao Hu.

-¿El medallón imperial de…?-tomó el collar mirando el dragón-¿Luou Xiao Hu?

Él asintió extendiendo la palma de su mano para que el hada pudiera subirse en ella. Ésta miró desconfiadamente pero al final lo hizo, una vez quedó frente al rostro del tipo el sonrió nuevamente.

-Me llamo Necrono.

-Me presentaría, pero veo que ya me conoces-respondió ella.

El hombre soltó una pequeña carcajada y Zuriñe le regresó la sonrisa levemente.

-¿De veras eres aliado de Zeus?

Éste asintió.

-El señor me pidió que viniera al bosque oscuro para guiarte en el camino más rápido hacia el Olimpo.

Zuriñe se sentó en su mano ya más confiada.

-Vaya, por lo menos ese tipo es considerado-miró al cielo en el cuál solo se veía la copa de los árboles-Ya no me caes tan mal, eres tío enrollado Zeus.

Necrono volvió a reír.

-¿Puedes explicarme esto del medallón?¿Para que sirve?-preguntó la chica curiosa.

El moreno de tez pálida contestó.

-Eso es algo que descubrirás con el tiempo, lo único que debes hacer ahora es confiar en mí ¿de acuerdo?

-O.O…que simpático n_n

††~¤~††

-¡¿Como he podido ser tan imbécil?!¡Esa niña no sabe cuidarse sola!

Hikaru sobrevolaba el bosque a gran velocidad, estaba preocupado, realmente preocupado. Había ido con la intención de ayudar a Zuriñe y en vez de eso terminó por dejarla tirada a pesar de saber como iba a reaccionar ésta.

-¡Zuriñe!

En aquél momento no le importaba en absoluto que todo estuviese a oscuras, que hubiese miles de lobos o búhos, en aquél momento lo importante era encontrarla.

Mientras seguía volando sin rumbo observó cada esquina por la que pasaba, de haber alguna luz sería la chica sin duda. Siguió así hasta escuchar la voz de su compañera unos árboles más cerca y corrió hacia el lugar. Al ver a Zuriñe subida sobre la mano de Necrono frenó de golpe quedando completamente paralizado pues al ver a aquella persona sintió un desagradable escalofrío.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-preguntó anonado al verla-¡Aléjate de ese tipo ahora mismo!

La castaña de la pañoleta se giró sonriendo.

-¡Ey Hikaru! n_n

Necrono alzó la vista un tanto sorprendido borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Otro hado?

El chico dejó salir un bufido de desagrado acercándose hasta el hada y tirándola del brazo para separarla del hombre.

-Sí, un hado ¬¬-respondió fríamente-Zuriñe, vámonos de aquí.

-¿Cómo que "vámonos"?¿Que tú no regresabas al Fairy Forest?

-Pensé que no podía dejarte sola por si te metías en algún lío y nada más ver esto me alegro de haber venido ¬¬

-Oh, ¿lo dices por él?-preguntó mirando a Necrono-No tienes de que preocuparte, es un aliado de Zeus n.n

-¿Un aliado?

El hombre asintió regresando a su anterior y amable sonrisa.

-Zeus me envió para ayudar a tu linda amiga n_n

El pelirrojo fijó la vista en él desconfiadamente.

En la raza de las hadas había algunas diferencias entre la capacidad mágica de los hombres y las mujeres. Ellos podían percibir cuando se encontraba un ser con poderes sobrenaturales frente a ellos mucho mejor que las féminas, mientras que éstas tenían otro tipo de ventajas en habilidades de su especie. Por eso Hikaru intuyó al momento algo que a Zuriñe se le había escapado.

-¿Qué eres?

-¿Uh?

-Raza, dime que raza eres.

-¿Qué acaso no ves idiota? Es humano ¬3¬-contestó la castaña por él.

Hikaru ignoró el comentario de ésta con la mirada aún seria. Necrono sonrió nuevamente ante las palabras de Zuriñe.

-Sé que parece raro que un hombre se alíe con Zeus en épocas de guerra contra el inframundo n_n

-Lo es, un humano nunca interferiría en una guerra de titanes. Esa especie teme a los Dioses debido a que carece de poderes sobrenaturales, por lo que jamás querría aliarse con ningún bando.

-Tiene su explicación…he sido desterrado de mi aldea por querer ayudar a nuestro señor. Deseo con toda mi alma que la zona cielo gane al inframundo.

-Un momento Necrono…creí que te habían desterrado por querer tratar con otras especies O.O-comentó Zuriñe confusa.

Al oír aquello el hombre pestañeó sorprendido y forzó una pequeña sonrisa a la chica.

-Eeeeh sí, bueno, también fue por eso…jejeje n.ñU

-Ajá…¬¬-el hado asintió y tomó aire empezando a jalar a la chica su compañera del brazo-Zuriñe, vámonos.

-¡¿Pero que andas?!-contestó la chica soltándose de él en tono molesto-Necrono ha sido enviado por Zeus para hacerme de guía hasta el Olimpo.

Éste volvió a agarrarla del brazo retirándola hacia una esquina.

-Ese tipo nos engaña, no es lo que dice ser, lo he percibido-susurró para que no pudiera oírles.

-¿Entonces que se supone que es? Yo también hice la revisión y no intuí nada extraño ¬¬

-¡Escucha…!-dijo agarrándola aún más fuerte del brazo-No sé que es, pero tiene potencial mágico, así que no puede ser humano.

Zuriñe desvió la mirada a Necrono. Si Hikaru había percibido potencial mágico estaba claro que había sido engañada, pero…¿por qué querría hacerse pasar por un hombre normal?

-¿Ocurre algo? n_n-preguntó el tipo tranquilamente.

Ambos hados se miraron el uno al otro y Zuriñe guardó el medallón desconfiada.

-Necrono…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

La chica miró desconfiadamente y extendió su diminuto brazo.

-¿Dónde está la propina? ¬¬

-¿Uh?

-Acabo de recordar lo que decía la carta que leyó mi padre. Es cierto eso de que el Dios mandaría a alguien que pudiera guiarme hasta el Olimpo n_n

-¡¿Pero que di…?! AAAAAAAAAA! TOT-Hikaru quedó dando la pregunta a medias puesto que la castaña lo calló dándole una patada en el género para que guardase silencio.

-Zeus decía claramente en la carta:"Enviaré a uno de mis subordinados para que guíe a tu hija hasta mis tierras. Obviamente entiendo que el envío no saldrá gratis, así que mi subordinado le pagará el encargo cuando se encuentren"

Necrono guardó silencio y al rato asintió.

-Cierto, ahora mismo te doy el dinero-dijo buscando en sus bolsillos cuando…

-No hace falta farsante ¬¬

Al oír eso el hombre alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó el tipo sorprendido.

La chica sonrió maliciosamente.

-En primera, me inventé lo que decía la carta, en segunda, los encargos a los dioses siempre son gratuitos y en tercera, se nos paga al momento en que nos piden realizar un envío, no cuando ya lo estamos llevando a su destino.

-O.O…..

-Jaque Mate ¬_¬

-Vaya…sin duda tienes buen futuro comercial en el negocio familiar -.-U-susurró Hikaru un tanto asustado.

-Pues claro que sí JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-respondió ésta riendo con arrogancia pero al rato se puso seria-Admítelo Necrono, Zeus no te ha enviado, ni siquiera me creo que seas su aliado ¬¬

-AHÍ LE HAS DAO!-gritó el pelirrojo animándola.

Un largo silencio se interpuso entre los tres sujetos. Necrono no parecía dolido, ni mucho menos. En vez de reaccionar como los dos hados se esperaban alzó la vista para mirarlos, pero esta vez a pesar de estar sonriendo, su mirada no decía nada bueno.

-Vaya…pensé que sería fácil pero ha tenido que venir tu amiguito a estorbar, está claro n_n

En eso se puso serio extendiendo el brazo y los dos chicos retrocedieron.

-Entrégame el medallón Roronoa. Si no lo haces sufrirás graves consecuencias-dijo con voz seria.

Ésta agarró aún más fuerte la cadena y Hikaru se puso frente a ella.

-No te va a dar nada embustero, así que ve haciéndote a la idea de que no tendrás el medallón.

Necrono miró con ira al chico durante un buen rato en silencio hasta que finalmente sonrió.

-Je… tus amenazas no me preocupan. No sois más que dos niñatos insignificantes del tamaño de una pulga…

Éste chasqueó los dedos y de repente una especie de barrotes salieron de la rama en la que estaban los dos jóvenes rodeándolos hasta convertirse en una jaula en la que quedaron atrapados.

-¡¿Una jaula?!-gritó Zuriñe agarrándose a los barrotes.

-¡Lo sabía!-contestó Hikaru mirando alrededor de aquél cerrado espacio-¡Controla la magia negra!¡Es un hechicero!

-¬¬…

-O-O! ¡¿QUÉ?!

-"Controla la magia negra, es un hechicero"-imitó Zuriñe al pelirrojo-Muy perspicaz Hikaru ¬¬

Antes de que el chico pudiera contestar Necrono se acercó a ellos, a medida que caminaba una extraña toga aparecía de la nada sobre él. Una vez llegó hasta la diminuta jaula metió la mano para atrapar el medallón que la chica llevaba, pero ésta lo agarró con ambas manos fuertemente.

-¡Dámelo!¡Lo necesito para mi señor Hades!

-¡NO! o-contestó ella haciendo cada vez más fuerza.

-¡Así que trabajas para Hades!¡Maldición!

Hikaru corrió dónde su compañera para ayudarla a hacer fuerza, pero ambos eran demasiado pequeños para poder contra la mano de un hombre, así que consiguió arrebatarles el medallón.

-¡Devuélvemelo!-chillaba la chica tratando de salir de la jaula.

-Ni hablar pulga ¬¬

Éste chasqueó los dedos y el medallón regresó a su tamaño original.

-Ufff, menos mal, me agobiaba que antes fuese de tamaño diminuto -.-U-tras suspirar miró a los dos hados aún atrapados en la jaula y sonrió.

Hikaru desvió la mirada rápidamente a su cinturón.

-"¡¿Dónde está?!¡¿Dónde?!"-en eso dio gracias al cielo a que había traído con él la flauta barroca. Tomó aire en sus pulmones y empezó a tocar tanto como pudo. El hombre sonrió.

-¿Vas a darme un concierto de flauta? Que bueno…jajajajajaja XD

Mientras éste reía un pequeño pájaro llegó rápidamente por orden del sonido que emitía Hikaru y le arrebató el medallón al hechicero para después salir volando lejos de allí, pero el malvado no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando.

-Lo cierto es que para ser seres de la luz y el bien habéis dejado muy infravalorados a los humanos. Los habéis discriminado bastante y eso no es de buenas personas, Zeus estará decepcionado ¬_¬

Necrono extendió el dedo índice señalándolos y amplió su maléfica sonrisa.

-Quizá aprenderéis a verlos de otra forma si os hago igual de insignificantes que ellos.

Dicho esto una extraña luz salió de su dedo y cegó a los dos hados. De pronto la jaula se rompió y un enorme agujero se abrió en mitad del bosque. Zuriñe y Hikaru cayeron al vacío completamente inconscientes y el hechicero abrió un portal oscuro en el que despareció dando por finalizado aquél terrible encuentro.

††~¤~††

En ese mismo instante…

Monte Olimpo,Hogar de los Dioses

Una joven de cabello largo y negro, de raza angelical, con una enormes alas blancas y una túnica Griega bastante sugerente del mismo color se encontraba viendo los sucesos en el bosque oscuro desde la fuente sagrada.[Off: Hagamos que desde esa fuente los dioses pueden ver los sucesos que ocurren en la tierra ok? -.-]

-Oh no…-susurró la chica preocupada-Debo avisar a Zeus.

Ésta subió corriendo la infinidad de escaleras que llevaban hasta los aposentos de Zeus y abrió las puertas alterada.

-¡Mi señor, tenemos un problema!

-Y que lo digas…-respondió la voz de un hombre que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación frente a un enorme espejo.

La morena frunció el ceño al tipo.

-¿Señor? O.O

-Anika…¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres en mis aposentos cuando me estoy peinando?! o#

Zeus se giró molesto mirando al ángel y al ver su apariencia ésta no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?!¡CUALQUIERA DIRÍA QUE TE CALLÓ UNO DE TUS RAYOS ENCIMA! XD

Éste dejó salir una molesta mueca y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Tenía el cabello en punta completamente alborotado, llevaba horas tratando de ponérselo bien pero se le hacía imposible. Volvió a mirar al su guardiana.

-¿Qué es eso que tanto te altera?

-¡Ah, Sí!-respondió la chica volviendo a ponerse seria-¡Zeus!¡Uno de los subordinados de Hades ha arrebatado el medallón a la hija de Zeihar!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

El Dios dejó sus apariencias de lado para salir corriendo en dirección a la fuente. Una vez llegó vio como Zuriñe y Hikaru caían al vació en ese enorme agujero y mientras Necrono desaparecía.

-¡Rayos!¡Mi mensajera está inconsciente!-maldijo lleno de ira.

-Zeus…¿qué está pasando?

El Dios se giró y vio a otra mujer de larga cabellera, mejor dicho vio a su mujer, la diosa Hera.

-Hera…ese malnacido de Necrono…ha robado el medallón.

-¿Qué?

-Seguramente querrá entregárselo a Hades…-susurró cada vez más molesto.

-Espere un momento señor…-susurró Anika.

Ésta chasqueó los dedos hasta hacer que el suceso retrocediera llegando a la parte dónde el pájaro llamado por Hikaru le arrebataba el collar al hechicero. Al verlo Zeus suspiró de alivio.

-Uffffff…gracias a dios que estaba ese muchacho…

-Sí, ¿pero que ha sido del medallón genio?-preguntó Hera de manera pesimista.

-Mmmmmmm…-el hombre guardó silencio pensativo-Si ese pájaro fue en ayuda de los hados el medallón no puede andar muy lejos. Para eso necesitarán ayuda…¡Anika!

-¡¿Sí?!

-Llama a Artemisa, ella encontrará al pájaro que se llevó el medallón y se lo entregará a la hija de Zeihar y el chico que la acompaña.

-Emmmm Zeus…-susurró Hera-No sé si lo recuerdas pero…Artemisa fue capturada por Hades el mes pasado ¬¬

-Cierto jefe, al igual que Hermes, Poseidón, Atenea, Ares, Dioniso, Apolo, Hefesto, Afrodita y Deméter -.-U-respondió la chica-Todos ellos ahora están bajo las garras de su hermano Hades.

-Entonces…¿cuántos dioses quedamos en el Olimpo? U¬¬

-Solo tú, yo y Ugetsu -.-

-¿Dónde está Ugestu? Hoy no le he visto ¬¬-protestó Zeus.

-Tiene depresión porque el otro día bajó a Atenas a hacer amigos y lo rechazaron -.-

Mientras Ugetsu, en sus aposentos…

-¡¿Por qué no quisieron ser mis amigos?!-llorando-Yo soy bueno TOT

De vuelta al salón de la fuente…

-Que hijo más blandengue y llorón me has dado ¬¬

-¿Qué esperabas? No puede salir un hijo perfecto cuando dos hermanos hacen el amor n_n

-¿Quieres dejar de recordarme que me casé contigo a pesar de que fueras mi hermana? ¬¬-gruñó molesto-En fin…

Zeus se acercó a la fuente y removió sus aguas haciendo que la imagen llegara hasta el pájaro en el que se encontraba el medallón. El Dios chasqueó sus dedos y Hera lo miró curiosa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Zeus? O.O

-Me parece que ya es hora de que despierte el guardián que hay sellado en ese medallón…

Continuará…


	3. Cap 3: La maldición

**Subiré hasta aquí por el momento,si alguien le gustó y quiere seguir leyendo que mande un review y subiré más capítulos n-n  
Gracias por leer!**

**Capítulo 3: La maldición**

-Jajajajaja fue tan fácil deshacerme de esas dos pulgas-reía Necrono con aire sonriente mientras bajaba por unas interminables escaleras.

De pronto llegó hasta un lago verdoso y lleno de mugre en el cuál le esperaba una barca. En ella se encontraba un esqueleto vestido de negro con un rema en mano y el hechicero se subió. Tardaron pocos minutos en llegar a la orilla, una vez allí el hombre miró al armazón.

-Pronto recompensaré todos tus viajes con un par de almas nuevas.

El esqueleto dejó salir una aterradora risa al oír eso.

-¿Almas de seres mágicos?

-Je…tal vez-respondió alejándose de allí.

Siguió caminando por aquél sitio tenebroso, e incluso llegó a pasar ante un enorme perro de tres cabezas. Finalmente llegó a un salón en el cuál se encontraba una especie de trono vacío. Necrono se arrodilló frente el asiento y alzó la vista.

-Mi señor…tengo lo que buscabais.

En eso un áspero humo negro rodeó el trono y se deslizó hacia arriba tomando la forma de un humano hasta convertirse en un hombre rubio de pelo engominado retirado hacia atrás, ojos azules, alta estatura y sonrisa maléfica.

-Buen trabajo Necrono…por un momento pensé que no podrías traérmelo.

-He de reconocer que me asusté un poco cuando vino aquél crío llamado Hikaru y se percató de que era hechicero-respondió éste rebuscando en su bolsillo-Pero no supuso ningún problema, el medallón está con…con…O.O

Un largo silencio se interpuso en la conversación hasta que el hechicero se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente buscando cada vez más asustado. El Dios del inframundo empezó a impacientarse.

-¿Y bien?

-No lo entiendo…¡tiene que estar aquí!-decía nervioso sacudiendo la chaqueta en el aire asustado-¡Estoy seguro que lo cogí!

De pronto se percató de algo. Necrono vio a Hikaru sacar su flauta travesera durante la pelea, pero no había caído hasta aquél momento.

-Ese hado…invocó a un animal para que me quitase el medallón O.O

-…..

-¡MIERDA!-gritó arrojando su prenda contra el suelo furioso. Seguidamente miró a Hades asustado-¡Mi señor!¡Puedo explicarlo!

El Dios simplemente apoyó su mentón sobre una mano suspirando.

-Necrono…me has decepcionado. Y pensar que eres uno de mis mejores aliados…

-Hades…

-Lo siento, pero no me dejas otra opción…-dijo el hombre poniéndose serio.

Al notar el tono de éste, el hechicero se levantó rápidamente del suelo casa vez más perturbado.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?

-Ya verás…

-No…No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Media hora después…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO POR FAVOR! COSQUILLAS NO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ AJAJA XD

Necrono se encontraba atado a una cama mientras dos almas del inframundo le rozaban sus pies descalzos con plumas de ave y otra le hacía cosquillas en los riñones, pues si hay algo más doloroso que la extinción para un ser oscuro, son las cosquillas. Pasarse horas y horas riendo hasta que te duela el estómago, y esa fue el arma de Hades para dar un buen escarmiento a su compañero.

-Debes pagarlo con el sudor de tus escandalosas risas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ A PARA! ES UNA TORTURA! PREFIERO MORIR! TOT JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

-Chssss…vaya idiota

Una voz ajena apareció entre las sombras y las almas dejaron de atacar (¿? XD) al hechicero. El Dios y Necrono giraron la cabeza pues ya conocían aquella voz, aunque para el moreno no fue un consuelo oírla.

-Ah, eres tú ¬¬

De entre la sombras apareció un chico de unos 16 años. Tenía el cabello blanco y unos ojos rojos como rubíes, su tez era realmente pálida como si se tratase de un cadáver. Hades sonrió al verlo.

-Creí que estabas encargándote de los demás dioses…Luxzar.

El chico miró al Dios con una leve sonrisa y seguidamente con indiferencia a Necrono.

-Lo estaba haciendo mi señor, pero las risas de este idiota no me dejan oír sus lamentos.

-Ey! Más respeto enano, te recuerdo que estás aquí gracias a mí #¬^¬-protestó Necrono molesto.

-¿Y eso que importa? Yo cumplo con mi trabajo mucho mejor que tú. Seguro que a mí no se me habrían escapado dos insignificantes hadas.

-#¬.¬….¡¿Te estás riendo de…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA! XD-éste volvió a echarse a reír puesto que Luxzar comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el pie derecho para que cerrara la boca.

-Ya está bien los dos-dijo el Dios haciendo que estos pararan.

Necrono consiguió soltarse de las cadenas que lo ataban a la cama y Luxzar y éste quedaron frente a su jefe.

-El medallón se ha perdido, hemos de encontrar la manera de dar con él antes de que regrese a las manos de esos hados.

-Mi Señor…-contestó el chico haciendo una reverencia-Permítame ser quién se encargue de esos insectos. La raza de las hadas es fácil de destruir. Y lo haré con resultado positivo garantizado, no como le ha pasado a otro ¬¬

-¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ ENANO?!¡ERES EL ÚNICO QUE ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS! O#-contestó el hombre molesto.

-No Luxzar-dijo Hades con su calmada voz-Tú eres un titán, lo presentiría el chico que acompaña a Roronoa Zuriñe. Además, tu deber es vigilar a los Dioses para que no puedan regresar al Olimpo.

-Descuide mi amo…le aseguro que ninguno de los Dioses conseguirá salir del inframundo.

-Ñañaña…¬3¬-se quejó Necrono molesto.

-En cuanto a ti-respondió el rubio mirándolo-Quiero que encuentres a esos hados. No me importa lo que hagas con ellos, pero que no supongan un problema en mis planes, ¿está claro?

El hombre asintió con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Tranqui mi señor…Dudo que nos supongan un problema a estas alturas.

Hades levantó una ceja en modo de pregunta y Necrono contestó.

-Digamos que…están probando lo que significa ser intrascendente en el mundo Seiso.

El Dios sonrió con malicia y éste le regresó la sonrisa hasta que los dos echaron a reír.

††~¤~††

El piar de los pájaros se oía, ya había amanecido y los rayos de sol sacaban molestos gruñidos del pelirrojo, quién estaba dormido.

-Aaaaaaaah…mi cabeza.

Se incorporó rascándose la cabeza medio atontado.

-Kaoru…no te vas a creer lo que he soñado. Estaba con la boba de Zuriñe en el bosque oscuro cuando un hechicero que se hacía pasar por humano nos atacó. Y entonces…¿Kaoru?

Hikaru frunció el ceño y pestañeó varias veces para asegurarse de que había despertado por completo.

Su hermano no estaba allí, de echo, ni siquiera estaba en su habitación. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo del bosque bajo aquellos inmensos pinos que impedían ver el cielo.

-Ah, ya entiendo…no fue ningún sueño-suspiró decepcionado-Es cierto que fuimos agredidos por ese brujo malnacido de mierda…¬¬

Una vez se puso en pie bostezó estirando sus brazos hasta tocar una rama del árbol con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Uh? Que extraño…¿cómo es que llego a tocar la rama del abeto? Si no soy tan alt…!

En eso miró su mano asustado, era tres veces más grande que antes. Parpadeó repetitivas veces sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a mirarse.

-¿Q-Qué significa esto?-balbuceó asustado.

Empezó a palpar el resto de su cuerpo notando que todas las partes eran el triple de grandes. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza nervioso y se percató de que el cabello era más corto que antes, incluso arrancó uno de sus pelos aposta y ya no era pelirrojo, si no moreno.

-¡No puede ser…!

Dio varios giros tratando de mirar sus alas, pero no alcanzó a verlas. Sin más paciencia para examinar su organismo corrió hacia el pequeño estanque que había cerca de él y miró su rostro en el reflejo del agua quedando completamente horrorizado, pues era un…

-HUMANOOOOOOOOOOO!

Echó a correr aterradamente hasta tropezar y caer de nuevo al suelo de morros. Se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo volviendo a palparse.

-¡Esto no!¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!-gritó escandalizado a medida que unas lágrimas de depresión salían de sus ojos dramáticamente. Pero dejó los llantos nada más pensar en su compañera.

-¡Zuriñe!¡¿Dónde está Zuriñe?!-vociferó regresando a sus anteriores nervios incalmables-¡Zuriñe, Zuriñe!-repetía una y otra vez mientras rebuscaba bajo las hojas del suelo temiendo haberla aplastado con su nuevo cuerpo de adolescente. Pero nada, ni rastro de la pequeña hadita.

Desvió la mirada hacia el frente y vio a otro humano, mejor dicho,humana tirada en el suelo y completamente dormida.

Se acercó a la chica corriendo y entonces la vio. La castaña estaba allí, tirada en el suelo y transformada en un ser humano igual que él. No tenía alas, no era diminuta…nada. Aunque a diferencia de Hikaru los rasgos físicos no le habían cambiado, solo la estatura y el ropaje. Éste empezó a agitarla sin delicadeza alguna ya que estaba demasiado extasiado como para ser fino en aquél momento.

-¡Despierta!

Roronoa despertó lentamente a pesar de los bruscos empujones del chico y a los pocos segundos se incorporó frotándose los ojos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó medio dormida-¡Ah!¡¿Ese tipo?¿Se ha ido?! O-O

-¡Yo que sé!-respondió Hikaru malhumorado-¡Si fuera tú no me preocuparía por ese imbécil y repararía en lo que nos ha hecho!

Al decir aquello Zuriñe miró a su compañero y al verlo retrocedió asustada.

-¡¿Cuándo te has hecho ese corte de pelo?! O.o

-¡EL PELO NO TONTA!¡MÍRATE!

La chica obedeció y…

-¡AH!¡SOY HUMANA!

-¡Y YO TAMBIÉN! O

A diferencia de Hikaru no reparó demasiado a su aspecto, si no a otra cosa.

-¡¿Y el medallón?!

-Necrono trató de quitárnoslo ¿no lo recuerdas? ¬¬-dijo molesto-Llamé a un pájaro carpintero con la flauta barroca para que le quitase la medalla y luego el descerebrado ese debió lanzarnos un conjuro para ser humanos. Si me hubieses hecho caso…

-Alto amiguito, no estarás insinuando que es culpa mía ¬¬-le interrumpió ésta.

-¡Si no te hubieses acercado a ese tipo en estos momentos estaríamos a mitad de camino del Limbo!¡Tu ingenuidad solo nos ha traído retraso en el envío y por tu culpa tengo que ir a pie como un defectuoso humano! O#

-¡¿Disculpa?!¡¿Por qué me haces la responsable de todo esto?!¡Yo no te pedí que vinieras!

-¡Por supuesto que no!¡Pero de haber ido sola ya estarías en una jaula del inframundo, o peor aún..MUERTA!

-¡¿PERO TÚ QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES NIÑATO INMUNDO?!¡¿EL RESPONSABLE DE SALVARME LA VIDA?! O

-¡PUES SÍ! O-chilló en su mismo tono de voz-Mejor hubiera sido dejarte sola en el bosque y así no tendría problemas con un estorbo como tú ¬¬

Al oír aquello Zuriñe se mordió el labio inferior y contestó llena de ira.

-¡¿Serás puerco?!¡Imbécil!¡¿De que te das aires si solo has tocado una puñetera flauta?!¡Eso lo habría hecho cualquier ser inútil! o

-¡¿Me lo dice la niña que ha nacido de una planta de Marihuana?!

-¡Se llama Cannabis idiota! #¬¬

Ésta se lanzó sobre él tirándole de los pelos mientras que el otro forzaba para sacársela de encima. La chica tomó la flauta que éste aún conservaba en su bolsillo que sorprendentemente también se había hecho del tamaño perfecto para un humano.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-gritó molesto.

-¡Dame la flauta barroca!¡Yo misma encontraré a ese pajarraco por mi cuenta y le llevaré el medallón a Zeus!¡Estoy harta de que critiques siempre todo lo que hago! o#

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!¡No pienso dártela!¡¿Te crees que me la regalaron?!¡¿Por qué no coges la tuya? o#-respondió tirando del instrumento.

-¡Porque está en mi casa! o#-dijo ésta tirando nuevamente.

-¡Suéltala de una vez mocosa! o#

En eso ambos tropezaron y cayeron a una especie de hoyo profundo y oscuro cubierto de hojas secas por el suelo. Las voces hacían eco debido a la profundidad del agujero.

-¡Mira lo que has conseguido idiota!

-¡¿Yo?!¡Habérmela dado desde el principio y nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo este numerito!

-Mira Zuriñe…¡No me toques los cojones que no estoy para aguantarte!

-¡¿Y te crees que yo sí?!

-Pero bueno,¿qué es todo este escándalo?

Una tercera voz sonó en aquél agujero y los chicos miraron a su alrededor, pero se dieron cuenta de que no venía del interior del agujero, si no de arriba.

Zuriñe y Hikaru alzaron la mirada al cielo dónde podían ver una figura femenina asomada al hoyo. Se trataba de una chica que rondaría los 17 años, tenía el cabello rojo rubí corto y con dos mechones largos que sobresalían en la parte delantera del peinado. Sus ojos eran color café y parecía de estatura bastante alta para ser mujer, aún así era muy linda.

-¿Qué hacéis en mi trampa para brujas?-preguntó desde fuera.

-¿Trampa para…?-preguntó Zuriñe-¿…brujas?-terminó Hikaru la frase igual de atónito que ella.

-Sí.

La chica dio un salto hasta bajar como si nada al fondo del hoyo dónde estos dos se encontraban y sonrió amablemente.

-Deberíais tener cuidado, hay mucho ser de la oscuridad rondando por aquí, no es un buen sitio para pasar el rato en pareja ^^

-o/o! ¡No somos pareja! /-contestaron estos dos al unísono.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que metí la pata O.O Como os vi a los dos así de contentos jugando entre las hojas… n/ñU

-No estábamos jugando ¬¬-respondieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón, perdón, que tonta soy-dijo la pelirroja con expresión apenada de disculpa. Seguidamente sonrió de manera amable-Sois humanos ¿verdad? n_n

-O-O! Emmmm…pues…¿lo somos? U¬¬-preguntó Hikaru a Zuriñe sin estar muy convencido de que decirle a aquella desconocida.

Al oír aquello la castaña pensó rápidamente y le dio un pequeño pellizco en la espalda para que éste le siguiera la corriente.

-¡Q-que tonterías dices Hikaru!¡Claro que lo somos! noñU

-Aaaaah…¡sí! Es que por un momento me pareció una pregunta tan estúpida que no estaba seguro de si en verdad preguntaba eso. Porque la respuesta es obvia ¿no? jajajaja…n_nU

La muchacha frunció el ceño mirándolos desconfiadamente y Zuriñe la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-Tú también eres humana ¿no? n_nU

Al decir aquello ésta pestañeó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Ammmm…sí, podría decirse que sí-dicho esto les tendió una cuerda-Atáosla a la cintura, os ayudaré a salir de aquí.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron frunciendo el ceño y la muchacha de cabellos rojos dio un fuerte silbido. A los pocos segundo apareció un enorme dragón blanco tendiendo su cola al interior del agujero y ésta ató la cuerda. Hikaru la miró asombrado.

-¡Que pasada!¡Eres una domadora de dragones! OoO!

-Así es, por cierto, me llamo Kisa-dijo la chica sonriendo divertida-Agarraos bien, Hakuryu hará impulso con la cola para tirar de la cuerda y podréis subir.

El dragón empezó a empujar con la cola haciendo que los tres muchachos subieran hasta arriba y una vez pisaron la fresca hierba del bosque la castaña miró a la otra chica agradecida.

-Muchas gracias Kisa.

-No hay de que-respondió ésta volviendo a enroscar la cuerda-Lo cierto es que no acostumbro a ver personas en este bosque. Solo me encuentro con criaturas mágicas. Ya sabéis, sirenas, licántropos, hadas…

-Aaaaa! Sí, te entendemos perfectamente n_nU-le cortó Hikaru forzando una enorme sonrisa.

-Solo estábamos de paso, venimos desde una aldea y no conocemos el terreno…n_nU

-¿Una aldea?¿De cuál? O.O

-Del Fairy Fo..HUM!-Hikaru fue interrumpido ya que Zuriñe le metió la cuerda enroscada entera en la boca.

-De una aldea del sur, muy al sur n_nU

-Oh, yo solo conozco las aldeas de los alrededores y la capital O.O

-Je…eso ya es un avance n_nU-respondió la castaña.

Kisa tomó la soga de la boca del chico y la guardó en la bandolera que llevaba su dragón.

-Así que venís de una aldea lejana…¿y que os trae por aquí?

Zuriñe contó la historia más o menos por encima omitiendo algunos detalles como por ejemplo que eran hadas y que aquél medallón del encargo era para Zeus.

-¿Así que un hechicero os robó el medallón que teníais que entregar a un cliente?-dijo ésta sorprendida al oír aquella historia.

-Así es…pero no tenemos idea de dónde puede estar.

-Solo sabemos que se lo llevó un pájaro-dijo Hikaru.

Kisa guardó silencio pensativa y miró a la castaña.

-Por lo que me cuentas Zuriñe, ese envío debe ser algo muy importante ¿no?

Ésta asintió y la pelirroja suspiró.

-Vaya por dios…¿y cuál es el destino?¿A dónde debes llevar tu encargo?

-Emmm…a una casa que se encuentra cerca del Limbo n_nU-respondió omitiendo que era para el mismísimo Zeus, puesto que los humanos temían de los dioses.

Al oír aquello la chica sonrió.

-El Limbo se encuentra muy cerca de Atenas, ahora mismo iba hacia esa ciudad en busca de un viejo amigo.

-¿En serio? O.O

-Claro n_n-respondió ésta acariciando las escamas de su dragón-Hakuryu y llevamos semanas sin aparecer por casa.

-¿Semanas?

-Exacto.

El muchacho frunció el ceño mirando a la pelirroja.

-Hay algo que no entiendo…dijiste que era raro que humanos normales anduvieran por este bosque.

-Así es n_n

-¿Y que hay de ti?¿Acaso eres una desterrada?

Kisa miró sorprendida al muchacho y al poco rato forzó una sonrisa.

-Protejo las aldeas que hay alrededor del bosque de los seres oscuros. A fin de cuentas soy una de las pocas domadoras de dragones que quedan n_nU

-Ah, ya entiendo O.O

-Jeje…n_nU-en eso dejó de sonreír forzadamente-Chicos, tengo una idea.

-¿Eh? O.O

-Como he dicho antes el Limbo queda muy cerca de Atenas…Hakuryu tiene la capacidad de encontrar objetos perdidos mediante su olfato de dragón-explicó amablemente-¿Qué os parece si os indico como se llega a Atenas y mientras yo voy con él a buscar ese medallón? Podríamos reunirnos en la entrada de Atenas mañana en la mañana para dároslo.

Zuriñe sonrió apunto de asentir pero Hikaru la tomó del hombro susurrando.

-¿Seguro que es de fiar?

-Lo cierto es que no tenemos nada que perder. A fin de cuentas ella no sabe para que sirve el medallón, solo cree que es un simple envío. Además…¿le ves cara de mala persona a esta chica?

El joven miró detenidamente a Kisa, sería mucho más fácil aceptar su propuesta si tuviese la capacidad de saber si en verdad era humana, pero en aquél momento era imposible pues no tenía su capacidad de hado, de modo que…

-No, no le veo nada…U¬¬

-Bien, entonces…n_n-dejó los susurros de lado mirando a la pelirroja-Te estaríamos muy agradecidos Kisa.

Ésta sonrió asintiendo.

-Bien, en ese caso os acompañaré hasta las afueras del bosque y una vez allí os indicaré el camino.

††~¤~††

Los tres chicos y el dragón llegaron hasta las afueras. Los dos hados miraron sorprendidos.

-Nunca había llegado hasta aquí-exclamó Hikaru boquiabierto al ver las enormes cascadas.

-Yo siempre había salido por la zona norte del bosque a hacer encargos, nunca he visto esto… -susurró Zuriñe.

Kisa se acercó a ellos señalándoles un camino.

-Tenéis que ir cuesta abajo, allí llegaréis a un puente romano entre las cascadas, seguid todo recto hasta llegar al valle Luna. Una vez lo surquéis veréis a lo lejos la entrada a Atenas, no tiene pérdida.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos reuniremos allí mañana por la mañana.

-No os preocupéis chicos, encontraré ese medallón n_n-dijo montando sobre los lomos de Hakuryu mientras éste echaba a volar-¡Nos vemos!

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron con la mano de la pelirroja y una vez despareció la chica desvió la mirada.

-Vamos, debemos bajar hasta el puente romano, pararemos allí para comer.

-Sí-asintió Hikaru sonriendo.

Estos comenzaron a avanzar pero Zuriñe paró durante una milésima de segundo pues notó algo extraño. Había sentido que alguien ajeno caminaba tras ella. Se encogió de hombros ignorando aquél ruido de pisadas que la seguían pero volvió a escucharlas todavía más cerca y no pudo evitar girarse.

-¿Uh? O.O

Pero no vio a nadie, estaba todo completamente desierto. En eso escuchó las quejas de Hikaru.

-¡Oe fea!¡Muévete, luego dirás que soy yo el que se retrasa y además tengo hambre!

-O.O….¬3¬ Puuuuuh ¡YA VOY!-contestó corriendo tras el chico.


End file.
